


mad world

by rainy_sunshinee



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_sunshinee/pseuds/rainy_sunshinee
Summary: mad world - gary jules





	mad world

вокруг соён всё одно и то же. 

а когда оно не было, м? 

все лица одни и те же, хоть и разные. вопросы тоже. и ответы на них. 

(на мои бы хоть кто ответил).

соён немного устала. но молчит.   
какая усталость, когда вы дебютировали всего ничего.   
соён не устала, соён просто выдохлась. так бывает. 

вся жизнь теперь по кругу: общежитие-машина-сцена-машина-общежитие. 

всё одно везде, всё одно. 

соён тоже (одна).

 

каждое утро одинаковое. и день. и жизнь какая-то. не та.

они всё идут и идут. только куда?

они, вроде, дошли. дебют. конечная станция. цель достигнута. что теперь?

маска лисы снята, теперь новая. у каждой. 

соён, будто актриса в рекламе.   
сегодня счастливый айдол, завтра тоже. приобретайте, ограниченная версия. 

за маской слёзы.  
водопад.  
печали.

завтра будет так же. завтра будет никак.

соён не смешно и не грустно.   
соён уже ничего не снится. 

или дни стали такими похожими, что и во сне всё то же.

соён не кричит (когда-то пыталась, её не слышали, её не хотели слышать). может, так надо. может, она заслужила. 

суджин снимает маску. одну за другой. а где настоящая? 

маски не плохие, все – она.

соён снова задыхается.   
от себя.  
от любви.

соён вспоминает день рождения. не совсем то, чего она хотела (мне теперь и жизнь с фанатами разделить?), не совсем так, как было обычно.

теперь всё. не совсем так.

соён помнит, как держала за руку шухуа, потому что иначе бы, упала, пропала, исчезла. потому что, почему суджин… не та?

не как раньше? 

всё, суджин? разве так мы закончились? а мы были?

может, это и хорошо, что не дома. как это вообще бывает дома? как это вообще бывает? 

поздравления? – были.  
торт? – тоже.   
и подарки.

её любви не было. 

соён сидела и слушала, как полагается. улыбалась. 

ждала. 

суджин.

она так и не подошла. чтобы наедине. 

соён много не надо, простого «с днём рождения» достаточно. 

его не последовало.

остаток ночи соён провела в ванной (смотри тебе снова 17), рыдала за закрытой дверью. 

соён нервничала тогда. соён нервничает сейчас. что лучше? в начало как-то не хочется. хотя та же песня, что и 2 года назад, ты же хотела, как раньше.   
тогда тебя никто не знал. а сейчас? а ты сама себя знаешь? 

соён всё ждёт, когда её увидят. а не будут смотреть сквозь. словно хотят увидеть что-то, что скрываешь от самой себя (суджин, например). 

 

спустя месяц она всё же приходит. в комнату. улыбается. 

\-- что, думала, я про тебя забыла? 

и впервые смотрит прямо в глаза. 

соён падает. 

суджин близко. 

слишком. 

суджин целует первая. 

соён итак на грани потери сознания, какие тут первые шаги. 

соён думает – безумие. мир сошёл с ума. 

суджин целует соён.


End file.
